D gray-man : Histoires courtes
by jaysher
Summary: Quelques histoires courtes sur différents personnages issus de l'univers de D gray-man.
1. Chapter 1

Joues rouges.

Allen Walker se promène sur la plage d'un village dans lequel il a été envoyé en mission. Alors qu'il marche tranquillement à la recherche d'un Akuma qui semble avoir été repéré sur les lieux il y a de cela plusieurs jours, voilà que le ventre du jeune homme se met à gargouiller. A ce moment, le golem doré qui volait au-dessus de sa tête se pose sur le sommet de celui-ci et attend de connaître les futurs gestes de son maître.

« Cela m'embête de devoir manger de si bon matin mais si je dois y réfléchir, je n'ai rien consommé depuis hier midi. »

Affamé, le garçon promène son regard sur l'ensemble de la plage et repère un vendeur de chouchous. Bon, ce n'est pas un repas quatre étoiles comme il aurait aimé en dévoré un mais pour le moment, cette gourmandise fera parfaitement l'affaire. S'approchant du vendeur, le garçon aperçoit une silhouette féminine au loin et lorsque cette dernière se retourne, l'adolescent se montre plutôt ravi de la croiser dans les parages.

« Miranda ? »

Entendant son prénom, la femme se retourne et remarque la présence du jeune exorciste. Soulagée de voir une personne qu'elle connaît, celle qui manipule le temps s'avance dans sa direction en prenant soin de ne pas heurter quelque chose lors de sa marche. Dotée d'une maladresse redoutable, la femme continue de fournir des efforts pour ne pas être la risée des gens lorsqu'elle doit faire le moindre geste. Depuis quelques semaines, cette lutte semble porter ses fruits mais la femme sait très bien que tout peut être anéanti du jour au lendemain si elle relâche sa vigilance. Une fois face à Allen, Miranda se montre chaleureuse.

« Allen, j'ignorais que tu étais dans ce village toi aussi ?

\- Et moi donc ! Ne me dis pas que nous sommes à la poursuite du même Akuma ?

\- Non et de toute manière, je ne suis pas faite pour ce genre de mission. Si je suis ici, c'est parce qu'une innocence a été repéré et il semblerait qu'elle puisse jouer sur le temps, tout comme la mienne.

\- Vraiment ? Voilà qui est étrange. »

Et Allen a de quoi être étonné. Avant de quitter la Congrégation afin de se rendre dans ce village, il n'a pas eu vent d'une telle mission. Par contre, il serait curieux de savoir de quoi est capable cette nouvelle innocence car celle de Miranda est particulièrement redoutable et si ses effets sont similaires, le Comte Millénaire pourrait se retrouver en très fâcheuse posture. C'est peut-être aussi pour cette raison qu'il a envoyé l'un de ses monstres et que la route de Walker a croisé celui de Miranda.

« A mon avis, l'Akuma doit être sur la piste de l'innocence.

\- Tu crois ? Commence à s'inquiéter Miranda.

\- Oui mais cesse d'avoir peur, je suis là et tant que je serais à tes côtés, il ne t'arrivera rien. »

Suite à ces paroles réconfortantes, Miranda laisse apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres lorsque soudain, le ventre d'Allen se manifeste une nouvelle fois. Gêné par l'expression de son ventre, l'adolescent se met à rougir et ne sait pas vraiment où se mettre.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Demande Miranda.

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'offrir quelques chouchous. Tu vas voir, ils sont délicieux par ici.

\- Parce que tu as déjà eu l'occasion d'y goûter ?

\- Et comment ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne profites pas de tes missions pour te faire plaisir un minimum ? »

Bien sûr qu'il le fait et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se promène sur cette plage à une heure aussi matinale. D'ailleurs, très peu de gens foulent le sable de cette zone et ne voulant attirer nullement l'attention sur lui, l'exorciste en a profité pour mener sa petite enquête. Une fois que Miranda tient deux sachets de chouchous en échange d'une poignée de pièces, elle se dépêche d'en tendre un à Allen afin que celui-ci puisse rassasier la faim qui le tenaille. Bien sûr, l'adolescent ne perd pas une minute pour avaler le premier et alors qu'il se régale de l'offrande de son amie, celle-ci en propose un au golem doré. Lui aussi sait se montrer particulièrement gourmand et n'hésite pas à se lâcher totalement lorsqu'il libère un rôt bien bruyant.

« Voilà une bien mauvaise éducation. » S'exprime une passante, choquée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

A ce moment, Allen lui présente ses excuses même s'il n'y est pour rien par les manières de vivre de la créature qui vole désormais près de lui. Alors que le jeune homme continue de dévorer le contenu de son sachet, Miranda se montre curieuse à son tour.

« Cela fait longtemps que tu es arrivé au village ?

\- Hier soir. Et toi ?

\- Je suis ici depuis une semaine.

\- Quoi ? Tu as donc pu voir l'Akuma que je cherche ?

\- Oui car il a voulu s'en prendre à des innocents. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que d'intervenir et alors que je protégeais ses proies dans ma barrière temporelle, mon partenaire est intervenu pour le rosser.

\- Ton partenaire ? »

En guise de réponse, l'exorciste de sexe féminin se contente de hocher positivement de la tête. De son côté, Allen se demande pourquoi elle ne se montre pas plus bavarde à ce sujet et lorsqu'il pose la question, le garçon sent qu'il vient de commettre une terrible erreur.

« C'est Kanda.

\- Quoi ? Kanda est ici lui aussi ?

\- Oui car contrairement à toi ou à lui, je suis dans l'incapacité de me battre. De toute façon, vu comment que je suis maladroite, je serais bien capable de causer ma propre perte si je devais lutter bataille contre un Akuma. »

Maintenant qu'il sait que Kanda se trouve dans les parages, Allen commence à regretter d'être venu ici. Toutefois, il prie une quelconque déité afin que son chemin ne croise pas le sien.


	2. Chapter 2

Les conflits.

Au sein de la Congrégation de l'ombre, il est midi. Alors que la plupart des employés de la structure sont en train de se restaurer dans la cantine prévue à cet effet, une femme évolue dans le couloir qui mène à cette partie du bâtiment, il s'agit de Miranda. Vêtue de sa tenue d'exorciste, la femme veille à marche correctement afin de ne heurter personne. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle n'est pas seule puisque plusieurs de ses collègues se précipitent à la cantine et comme elle est dotée d'une maladresse hors normes, elle n'a pas envie d'être l'objet de toutes les attentions. Soudain, une voix s'adresse à cette dernière.

« Miranda ? »

Rapidement, la femme tourne son visage sur sa gauche et remarque la présence de Lenalee. De suite, cette apparition l'enchante et maintenant qu'elle est en compagnie d'une amie, l'exorciste peut commencer à se détendre un peu.

« Bonjour Lenalee, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Très bien, et toi ?

\- Pareil. Par contre, jamais je n'aurais pensé que de marcher jusqu'à la cantine aurait pu être aussi pénible ?

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- A cause de ma maladresse. »

A ce moment, Lenalee se souvient à quel point Miranda peut se montrer pessimiste et ce genre de comportement aurait le don de l'agacer légèrement, surtout aujourd'hui. Depuis sa dernière rentrée de mission, la jeune femme se sent très fatiguée et malgré le fait qu'elle s'accorde beaucoup d'heures à son repos, rien ne semble pouvoir l'aider à se remettre complètement. Toutefois, la sœur du directeur tente de se montrer la plus douce possible.

« Tu sais tout comme moi que de brasser de la négativité n'engendre que de la négativité. Tu devrais apprendre à être un peu plus optimiste et je suis sûre que ta vie s'en retrouverait modifiée.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bien sûr et si tu ne tentes pas, tu ne pourras jamais connaître la réponse.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas mon genre de croire à des lendemains meilleurs et j'ignore comment m'y prendre.

\- Observe les gens autour de toi.

\- Oui mais passer pour une autre personne n'est pas du tout mon genre et ... »

Ne pouvant plus des prétextes bidons que lui fournit Miranda, Lenalee change de ton pour la brusquer un peu.

« Je ne peux pas faire ci, je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu te rends compte à quel point tu peux te montrer épuisante avec tes excuses ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Arrête Miranda, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes caprices et comme tu peux le voir, ta négativité est en train de provoquer la mienne et je n'aime pas du tout être ainsi. Si tu ne veux pas changer, c'est ton problème mais évite de précipiter les autres dans ta chute. »

Sur ces mots, Lenalee s'éloigne de l'exorciste, qui, de son côté, tombe sur ses genoux tout en portant ses mains au centre de sa poitrine. Blessée par le ton employé par cette jeune femme qu'elle pensait être son amie, celle qui influence le temps s'en veut terriblement.

« Je suis tellement désolée être ainsi malgré les efforts que je fournis pour devenir une autre personne. »

Oubliant totalement où elle se trouve, l'exorciste lève une main vers le plafond alors que des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

« Je demande pardon à la planète entière de n'être qu'une misérable vermine. Si j'avais su à quel point j'étais un poids sur les autres, j'aurais mis un terme à mon existence dès l'instant où j'étais en âge de le faire. »

Revenant à la réalité, Miranda remarque la présence de ses collègues qui la regardent bizarrement et baisse sa main en même temps que son visage. Là, elle ne sait plus quoi faire mais reste persuadée qu'elle doit passer pour une toquée aux yeux des autres. Heureusement que son pouvoir sort du lot et fait d'elle une personne très importante car sinon, il y aurait peut être longtemps que la direction de la Congrégation se serait débarrassée d'elle. De son côté, Lenalee ne tarde pas à se reprocher son attitude vis-à-vis de Miranda. Après tout, les changements ne se font pas du jour au lendemain et désormais, l'amie d'Allen Walker est rongée par le remord.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la fille aux cheveux courts fait son retour dans le couloir et y trouve son amie toujours agenouillée. Sachant qu'elle est la cause de cet état, Lenalee s'en veut davantage et n'hésite pas à tendre une main secourable à Miranda.

« Je te demande pardon. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas dans une très bonne période en ce moment et je m'emporte assez vite. Je ne tenais pas à te dire toutes ces choses.

\- Et pourtant, elles ont été dire. » Lui répond celle qui est à genoux.

Aussitôt, Miranda écarte violemment la main secourable de Lenalee et parvient à se relever toute seule.

« Ce que tu m'as dit m'a ouvert les yeux et oui, je vais poursuivre mes efforts pour devenir une personne meilleure. Quant à toi, si tu n'es pas capable de te contrôler et de te défouler sur la première personne qui te passe sous la main, c'est que tu es tout sauf une véritable amie. Désormais, à chaque fois que nous nous croiserons, je ferais celle qui t'ignore.

« Miranda ? Laissons ces conflits de côté et montrons-nous raisonnables comme les adultes que nous sommes.

\- Désolée mais je reste sur mes positions. Navrée si je te fais de la peine en pensant ainsi mais après tout, tu n'as pas trop regardé de ton côté si tu me faisais du mal. »

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réaction de sa part, Lenalee conserve le silence et se dit que Miranda à peut-être besoin d'être seule pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. De ce fait, la jeune exorciste s'éloigne de la seconde et espère sincèrement que leur amitié repartira sur d'excellentes bases et que cet échange appartiendra très vite au passé.


	3. Chapter 3

La séduction.

Alors que Allen Walker fait son retour à la Congrégation suite à la réussite de sa dernière mission, il ne s'attendait pas à croiser Lou Fa dans le couloir qui mène jusqu'à sa chambre. Heureux de la revoir, le jeune homme part à sa rencontre et une fois qu'il se tient devant elle, lui attrape les mains afin de les serrer dans les siennes.

« Lou Fa, si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir.

\- Merci beaucoup Allen. »

Gênée par tant de familiarité de la part du garçon qu'elle aime, la scientifique sent le rouge lui monter aux joues très rapidement. Toutefois, comme la femme est également très heureuse de revoir l'exorciste, elle décide de maintenir son regard, ce qui attire son attention sur la couleur de sa tête.

« Pourquoi es-tu en train de rougir ? Demande-t-il, innocemment.

\- Je ne suis pas habituée à ce que l'on me prenne les mains comme vous le faîtes. »

Se rendant compte de son attitude, Allen rattrape son comportement en libérant les membres de son amie. Ensuite, il se montre particulièrement bavard et lui pose une question.

« Cela fait longtemps que tu es parmi nous ?

\- Depuis hier soir. Votre directeur voulait voir notre dirigeant pour discuter d'un point important et en attendant, nous autres avons décidé de l'accompagner pour voir à quoi ressemble les nouveaux locaux de la congrégation. Et dire que cet ensemble de pièces et de couloir arrive à tenir dans un simple artefact, c'est vraiment incroyable.

\- Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu. D'ailleurs, que dirais-tu que je sois ton guide le temps d'une promenade ?

\- Avec plaisir. »

Cette fois, le rouge qui colore les joues de la femme ne semble pas vouloir partir et la proposition que vient de lui faire Allen n'arrange pas les choses. Dès que son bras se glisse sous celui du jeune homme, la scientifique a l'impression d'être aux portes du paradis. Il faut dire que cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu celui qui fait battre son cœur depuis plusieurs mois et avoir la chance d'être en tête à tête avec lui ressemble à un avant-goût du paradis. Si un akuma devait se manifester pour lui arracher la vie, qu'il le fasse maintenant car Lou Fa est vraiment heureuse et cela serait pour elle la plus belle façon de quitter ce monde.

Alors que le couple marche le long d'un couloir, Allen poursuit dans ses interrogations.

« Quel est ce point important dont ton dirigeant voulait parler avec le directeur ?

\- Je suis navrée mais notre équipe est dans l'ignorance la plus complète.

\- Voilà qui est surprenant.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. D'habitude, il n'hésite pas à tout nous dire mais là, rien. »

Tout en continuant à marcher, c'est à Lou Fa de soumettre une première question à celui qui se déplace à ses côtés et cette fois, elle est bien décidée à faire avancer les choses pour savoir si ses sentiments sont réciproques.

« Dîtes-moi Allen.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est ainsi que vous procédez lorsque vous vous lancez dans une tentative de séduction auprès d'une femme ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? »

Désormais, c'est au tour de l'adolescent de rougir et si jamais une tierce personne devait croiser leur route, il serait en droit de s'interroger. En effet, rencontrer un couple dont chaque membre a le visage rouge doit prêter à l'esclaffement et Walker ne tient pas à faire la cible de quelques moqueries.

« Je sais que je vais me montrer un peu fleur bleue, poursuit la scientifique. Mais cette petite promenade au sein de vos nouveaux locaux est assez romantique. Je me demandais si vous nourrissez des sentiments à mon égard et dont vous n'avez pas le courage de me révéler. »

Tremblant de tout son corps, Lou Fa espère que la réponse qu'elle va entendre l'enverra au septième ciel. D'ailleurs, rien dans le règlement de la Congrégation interdit un membre du corps scientifique d'entretenir une relation amoureuse avec un exorciste et à ses yeux, c'est une bonne chose. Si jamais Allen est amoureux d'elle, Lou Fa fera son nécessaire pour demander sa mutation et si celle-ci est refusée, la femme n'hésitera pas à se montrer particulièrement capricieuse, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

« Alors ? Poursuit-elle.

\- Je suis navré Lou Fa mais je nourris aucun sentiment amoureux à votre égard. C'est juste que j'apprécie beaucoup votre compagnie et c'est pour cette raison que je vous ai proposé cette balade. Maintenant, si vous avez cru que j'étais dingue de vous, je suis désolé de vous en avoir donné l'impression. »

Touchée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, la scientifique cesse de marcher et retire son bras de celui de l'adolescent. Intrigué par le comportement de son amie, Allen met un terme à sa promenade et se retourne pour savoir ce qui se passe.

« Lou Fa ? »

Il faut plusieurs secondes à la femme pour se remettre de sa déception. Une fois qu'elle parvient à être maîtresse de ses émotions, cette dernière lève la tête pour regarder l'adolescent et s'autorise un sourire.

« Ce n'est rien Allen Walker, je fus victime de mon imagination qui, je dois l'avouer, est particulièrement débordante.

\- Je suis rassuré de l'entendre. Voulez-vous qu'on continue notre promenade ?

\- J'aurais aimé mais là, j'ai besoin de trouver un siège afin de m'y poser quelques minutes. Une migraine commence à me faire souffrir et je ne tiens pas à me promener dans vos nouveaux bâtiments en me plaignant sans arrêt.

\- Si vous voulez, je peux vous conduire auprès de notre médecin ?

\- C'est gentil mais un siège me suffira. J'ai l'habitude de souffrir de tels maux et m'asseoir sur un siège quelconque est largement suffisant pour que je me retrouve sereine.

\- Je vois. »

A cet instant, Allen cherche dans sa mémoire où se trouve le banc le plus proche et lorsque la réponse lui traverse l'esprit, il invite Lou Fa à le suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Travail.

Alors que le combat contre l'invasion du Comte Millénaire au sein de la congrégation vient tout juste de s'achever, Cross et Cloud se retrouvent dans l'une des salles ayant subit le plus important des assauts. Ils viennent constater si des survivants dans le camp ennemi sont présents et si c'est le cas, les deux exorcistes n'hésiteront pas à mettre un terme à leur vie une bonne fois pour toute. Tandis que la femme s'approche d'un tas de cadavre sur lequel elle promène son regard, Cross ne fait rien et bien sûr, cette passivité aurait tendance à énerver sa jolie collègue.

« Tu comptes faire quelque chose ou c'était une perte de temps de te demander de l'aide ? Lui lance-t-elle.

\- Doucement ma belle colombe. Tu sais très bien comme moi qu'aucun survivant ne rôde dans les parages car sinon, cela aurait fait longtemps qu'il aurait attaqué la congrégation et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Oui mais s'il existe un survivant, peut-être attendait-il d'être face à un nombre d'exorciste beaucoup moins important pour se manifester.

\- Certes mais à ce moment, il réaliserait une très grande bêtise puisque nous sommes les plus puissants exorcistes qui soit.

\- Oui et grâce à toi, il est désormais au courant. »

Alors qu'elle continue d'inspecter le moindre cadavre d'Akuma, la femme s'étonne d'en voir justement. D'habitude, lorsque l'un d'entre eux est vécu, son corps s'empresse de disparaître en même temps que sa matière noire mais là, des bras, des jambes, des têtes et des corps entiers traînent ici et là. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cette pièce et elle n'arrive pas à savoir quoi exactement. De son côté, le maître d'Allen Walker ne partage pas ses inquiétudes et se montre même un tantinet relaxe face à la situation. Sachant qu'il est en compagnie d'une sublime créature, l'homme décide de profiter du moment pour lui faire une proposition.

« Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner au restaurant ce soir ?

\- C'est gentil mais je préfère éviter, surtout avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous savons très bien tous les deux que tu ne sauras pas te maîtriser et que lorsque cette soirée touchera à sa fin, tu me feras comprendre que tu me désires et que tu souhaites passer la nuit avec moi, ce qui me mettra dans une position inconfortable. Si vraiment tu as envie de t'amuser avec une demoiselle, sollicite les services immorales de l'une de ces femmes qui bossent dans cet hôtel de passe dont tu n'as cessé de me parler depuis ton retour.

\- Non merci, je vaux beaucoup mieux que ça.

\- Bizarre car ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai. »

Ayant marre de cette conversation, l'exorciste de sexe féminin poursuit son inspection et comme le début de ce travail, il ne trouve rien de bien inquiétant. Toujours des cadavres et encore des cadavres. A ce rythme, elle va pouvoir rejoindre le directeur et lui annoncer qu'il n'a aucune raison de nourrir quelques craintes. Par contre, un sérieux coup de balai sera à donner dans cette salle si l'équipe scientifique souhaite l'utiliser comme auparavant.

« Réponds-moi franchement Cross, tu n'es pas ici parce que la congrégation a essuyé une terrible attaque de la part de nos ennemis ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis ici pour autre chose ?

\- J'ai bien vu comment tu observais ton protégé lors du combat d'hier et on voyait bien que tu t'inquiétais pour lui. Que se passe-t-il avec cet Allen Walker ?

\- Reste en dehors de ça, tu veux bien ? »

Aussitôt, Cross se réfugie dans le silence et face à ce comportement, Cloud a bien comprit que la cause du retour de cet homme n'est autre que cet adolescent au bras bizarre.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe réellement ! Insiste-t-elle.

\- L'ignorance est la meilleure des réponses la plupart du temps et je ne te fais pas assez confiance pour te vider mon coeur.

\- Tu ne fais confiance à personne.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi insistes-tu ?

\- Parce que si le secret de ton protégé fait courir un risque à la congrégation, je me dois de savoir ce qui se passe pour aider les autres à s'y préparer.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est pour veiller sur les autres ou parce que tu es prête à éliminer Allen pour le bien de tous ?

\- Les deux.

\- Navré mais tant que je serais dans le secteur, tu ne lèveras pas un seul doigt sur Allen car sinon, je me ferais un plaisir de te tuer. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Suite au regard noir que lui lance Cross, Cloud réalise que ce dernier n'est pas en train de plaisanter.

« Enfin, si tu veux obtenir un semblant de réponse à ta question, la voici. Allen Walker est le seul qui peut nous débarrasser définitivement du Comte Millénaire et de ses sbires.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Hier, j'ai pris le temps de l'observer suite à notre combat contre ces monstres et ton protégé était souvent en difficulté.

\- C'est parce qu'il n'a pas encore prit conscience de l'étendu de ses pouvoirs.

\- Foutaises. »

Las de cet échange, Cross tourne le dos à sa collègue et se dirige tranquillement vers la sortie de la salle. Bien sûr, ce comportement intrigue Cloud qui ne se prive pas pour l'interroger une nouvelle fois.

« Attends, tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je vais me reposer car ce travail m'aura totalement épuisé. Déplacer des corps pour trouver un survivant, très peu pour moi.

\- Tu oses dire ça alors que tu n'as rien foutu ?

\- Qui va te croire lorsque tu sortiras cette version ?

\- Ton protégé, pour commencer.

\- Allen sait depuis longtemps qu'il n'a pas intérêt à l'ouvrir s'il ne veut pas que je lui donne la raclée de sa vie.

\- Au risque de lui donner accès à la véritable puissance de ses pouvoirs ? »


	5. Chapter 5

Cuisine.

Miranda est en train d'effectuer une nouvelle mission mais bien sûr, l'exorciste n'est pas seule pour l'accomplir. Alors qu'elle se trouve actuellement dans la pièce principale d'une maison pauvrement décorée de meuble, la femme s'occupe à préparer un bon petit plat pour elle, son collègue mais surtout, pour la charmante famille qui a bien accepté de les recevoir parmi eux. Alors que Miranda est occupée à couper un oignon tout en veillant à se montrer la moins maladroite possible, la porte d'entrée de la demeure s'ouvre sur un personnage particulièrement bien bâti. Intrigué, celle qui manipule le temps tourne son visage dans la direction de l'issue et remarque que la personne qui vient d'arriver n'est autre que son collègue : Marie.

Celui-ci avance tranquillement vers la table et s'adresse aussitôt à Miranda.

« Je viens de terminer mon tour d'inspection du village et rien à signaler pour le moment.

\- Bizarre. Tu penses que la direction de la Congrégation se serait trompée ?

\- Non car il est très rare que cela arrive. De plus, j'ai pu discuter avec certains habitants de ce patelin et crois-moi, il y a bien un Akuma qui se promène dans le secteur. Reste plus qu'à ce que ce dernier se manifeste pour que je puisse mettre un terme à son existence.

\- S'il pouvait le faire sans que la moindre de goutte de sang soit versée par le biais d'un innocent, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

Même si Miranda est devenue exorciste depuis de nombreux mois, elle a encore du mal avec la violence qui règne partout autour d'eux. Par contre, ce détail ne semble pas poser problème à Marie et forcément, cette constatation attise la curiosité de la cuisinière.

« Dis-moi Marie.

\- Oui Miranda ?

\- Comment fais-tu pour ne pas être dégoûté de notre travail avec tout ce sang qui coule sans cesse ?

\- A cause de la cause juste pour laquelle nous nous battons. Même si notre mission peut sembler titanesque à cause du Comte Millénaire, je sais qu'une fois la menace écartée pour de bon, chacun d'entre nous pourra profiter de la beauté de notre Terre et je sais par avance que je serais très heureux de voir ses habitants vivre dans la paix comme avant. »

Suite à cette explication, Miranda se montre plutôt d'accord avec celui qui vient tout juste de répondre à sa question. Tout en délaissant Marie et en continuant à couper les légumes, la femme sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si son pouvoir était offensif. Si sa route aurait croisé celle d'un Akuma et vu la peur qu'ils arrivent à faire naître chez elle, l'exorciste sait qu'elle n'aurait pas fait long feu. Ces êtres sont si terrifiants que leur apparition est suffisante pour la paralyser. C'est une chance que son pouvoir s'avère utile lorsqu'elle ressent le besoin de se mettre en sécurité.

Une fois que tous les légumes sont coupés, Miranda prend la planche de bois sur laquelle elle a travaillé pour placer l'une de ses extrémités juste au-dessus de la marmite qui reposait près d'elle, le couvercle posé sur le meuble. Ensuite, la femme verse l'ensemble dedans et quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'arrête devant le robinet de l'immense salle afin de remplir le récipient d'eau.

« J'ignorais que tu savais cuisiner, demande Marie.

\- Il le faut bien et puis avant de devenir une exorciste, j'avais le projet de me marier même si attirer l'attention d'un homme était bien plus difficile que je le pensais. Il faut dire que la vie que je menais avant de vous rejoindre était compliquée.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Non car j'ai tourné la page. En fait, être une exorciste est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée car maintenant, je me sens utile alors qu'avant, je n'osais pas sortir de chez moi. »

Et il est vrai que Miranda a beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle a rejoint la cause de la Congrégation. Maintenant, elle doute moins sur ses capacités et se montre bien plus habile au niveau de ses gestes. Lorsqu'elle est responsable d'une catastrophe à cause de sa maladresse, c'est au bout de plusieurs mois de tranquillité et tout ça aide la femme à se voir autrement.

Un peu plus tard, la marmite repose dans la cheminée et son contenu chauffe doucement au fur et à mesure que les flammes lèchent le cul du récipient. De son côté, Marie est installé sur l'une des chaises se situant autour de la table et l'homme fait preuve d'une belle concentration. Les paupières fermées, l'exorciste tente de garder une oreille sur la vie au sein du village en cas si l'Akuma devait se montrer.

« Je dois constituer une gêne pour toi, non ? » Lui demande Miranda.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, l'homme se donne la peine de lui répondre.

« Non. Ton pouvoir est très utile et je dois reconnaître que parfois, il me fait envie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Grâce à ton don, je n'hésiterais à fuir ce monde afin de mettre en sécurité dans un autre, même si cela doit durer qu'un certain temps. »

Miranda ignorait totalement qu'elle provoquait l'envie chez certains de ses collègues et le savoir lui fait plaisir.

« Pour ma part, j'aime énormément le tiens mais je sais que je m'en serais servie uniquement pour mettre les gens en sécurité et non pour me battre contre les Akumas.

\- Il m'arrive parfois de l'utiliser pour sauver des innocents.

\- Vraiment ? »

En guise de réponse, Marie se contente de hocher positivement de la tête. En prononçant ces mots, il se souvient d'une mission dans laquelle il a dû utiliser ses cordes afin de sauver un petit garçon qui se trouvait sur le chemin d'un Akuma de niveau un. Après l'avoir placé en sécurité, l'exorciste n'a pas perdu de temps pour mettre un terme à l'existence du monstre mais malheureusement, le mal était déjà fait. En se souvenant du sourire de l'enfant avant que celui-ci quitte le monde des vivants à cause du poison de l'Akuma, Marie laisse couler ses larmes.


	6. Chapter 6

L'entraide.

Alors que Cross quitte l'immense salle dans laquelle a eu lieu le combat opposant une majorité d'exorcistes aux créatures démoniaques du Comte Millénaire, Cloud se retrouve seule et ignore par quoi poursuivre. En fait, la femme se sent totalement découragée et est sur le point de partir à son tour et de faire un rapport au directeur lorsqu'elle entend du bruit en provenance de l'entrée de la pièce.

« Cross ? C'est toi ? »

Le visiteur se montre à la lumière et il s'agit tout simplement de Miranda. Celle-ci s'avance timidement, de peur de déranger la femme qui se trouve à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Bonjour… Dit-elle d'une voix plutôt faible. Le directeur m'a dit de vous retrouver ici afin de vous prêter mon assistance.

\- Bonjour et merci, c'est vraiment très gentil. Vous êtes … ?

\- Miranda.

\- Enchantée mais c'est la première fois que je vous vois. J'imagine que vous êtes récente à la Congrégation ?

\- Exactement. »

Alors que Miranda s'approche de la seconde exorciste, celle-ci remarque le curieux cercle reposant sur l'un des poignets de l'arrivante. Les lignes vertes qui ressortent de la noirceur de l'objet attise sa curiosité.

« Ce que vous avez à votre poignet, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

De suite, Miranda regarde ses deux membres lorsque ses yeux se posent sur son innocence. De suite, elle se reproche d'être à ce point distraite et s'empresse de répondre comme si elle craignait pour sa vie.

« C'est mon innocence.

\- Vraiment ? Quelle est sa particularité ?

\- Il m'aide à contrôler le cours du temps.

\- Quoi ? Et vous êtes toujours parmi nous ?

\- Oui. »

Miranda aimerait savoir pourquoi Cloud lui a posé cette question mais se garde de le faire. Après tout, la maîtresse du singe fait partie des exorcistes les plus puissants de la planète et il se pourrait bien que son statut lui offre quelques pouvoirs supplémentaires au sein de la Congrégation. Devant son silence, Cloud se montre curieuse.

« Je suis étonnée de ne pas vous entendre me demander le pourquoi de ma dernière question.

\- En réalité, commence Miranda. Je meurs d'envie de vous soumettre mon interrogation mais je n'ose pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- A cause de votre brillante réputation. »

Connaissant désormais la cause de ce silence, Cloud sourit tout en gardant l'exorciste à l'oeil. De son côté, l'amie d'Allen Walker n'ose pas bouger, de peur de commettre une maladresse.

« Vous savez, même si j'ai la chance d'être une exorciste particulièrement puissante, je reste une humaine avant tout. De plus, cela me fait du bien de discuter avec de nouveaux collègues car ce genre d'occasions ne se présente pas souvent lorsque je suis à des centaines de kilomètres de l'agence.

\- Vraiment ? »

Cloud acquiesce de la tête avant de poursuivre.

« Etre un puissant exorciste ne présente pas que des avantages, malheureusement. Parfois, nous sommes isolés du reste du monde sur de longues périodes simplement parce que nous sommes la cible de nombreuses personnes. La plupart sont sympathiques mais les autres...

\- Vous faîtes référence au Comte Millénaire et à ses sbires ?

\- Oui. En tout cas, si je me suis montrée étonné de vous voir toujours en vie, c'est à cause de votre innocence. Son pouvoir est très puissant et je suis sûre que vous devez être une cible régulière du Comte Millénaire.

\- Non et tant mieux. Par contre, Allen semble être le seul qui l'intéresse vraiment à cause de sa véritable identité.

\- Le quatorzième ?

\- Oui. »

Cloud attrape le bras d'un cadavre et quelques secondes plus tard, le corps sans vie repose à plusieurs centimètres d'elle. Là, la femme peut observer l'Akuma qui se trouvait en-dessous et se montre rassurée lorsque ce dernier ne présente aucun signe de vie. La voyant faire, Miranda s'approche du tas et attrape un monstre par sa taille. Le fait d'être en contact avec une telle créature la répugne tout en provoquant une peur immense chez elle. Sa frayeur est tellement grande que la femme ne peut s'empêcher de trembler de tout son corps.

« Si cette tâche est trop pénible pour vous, laisse-moi faire. » Lui dit Cloud.

Après s'être excusée, Miranda laisse tomber le cadavre et recule de plusieurs pas.

« Je voulais tellement vous aidez. »

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se trouvait face au directeur, elle ne s'est pas privée pour lui dire que cette tâche allait s'avérer plus difficile qu'il y paraissait. L'homme, de son côté, n'a rien voulu savoir et a encouragé Miranda à se rendre dans la fameuse salle avec un enthousiasme plutôt communicatif.

« J'imagine que le frère de Lenalee s'est montré plutôt enjoué lorsqu'il vous a proposé de vous joindre à moi ?

\- Oui.

\- L'enfoiré. Faites attention car il fait ça avec tout le monde.

\- D'accord. »

Visiblement, les exorcistes connaissant très bien le directeur sont nombreux et cela lui fera toujours bizarre d'en entendre certains tenir de tels propos à son encontre. Alors que Miranda regarde Cloud s'affairer avec les nombreux cadavres, un grognement venant de l'un des quatre coins de la salle se manifeste. Apeurée, l'exorciste qui manipule le temps fait demi-tour sur elle-même et scrute attentivement les alentours.

« Est-ce mon imagination qui me joue des tours ou … ?

\- Non. J'ai bien peur qu'un Akuma soit encore en vie. Si c'est le cas, j'ai hâte qu'il se montre afin de mettre un terme à son existence. »

Très vite, Miranda lève son poignet porteur de l'innocente à hauteur de sa poitrine et n'hésitera pas à l'utiliser afin de se mettre en sécurité. Alors que son inquiétude ne cesse de grandir, la femme regrette de ne pas avoir emmené son communicateur avec elle afin de donner l'alerte. Près d'elle, Cloud semble sereine et attend tranquillement que le survivant se manifeste. D'ailleurs, comme celui-ci ne se montre toujours pas, l'exorciste s'adresse à lui.

« Montre-toi, nous savons que tu es là car tu n'as pas veillé à être très discret. »


	7. Chapter 7

La séparation.

Alors que le soleil vient tout juste de se lever sur une bonne partie de la planète Terre, Allen Walker ouvre les yeux alors qu'il est toujours allongé dans son lit. La première chose qui lui traverse l'esprit est qu'il a bien dormi et tout en baillant, le jeune homme s'étire. Soudain, son esprit se met en alerte et très vite, le voilà qui promène son regard dans l'intégralité de cette pièce qui lui a été réservé. Alors qu'il s'assoit tranquillement sur le matelas, l'exorciste aperçoit une silhouette humaine se tenant dissimulé dans l'obscurité d'un coin de la chambre.

« Qui est là ?

\- Bonjour Allen, j'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui suis à l'origine de ton réveil ? »

Au son de cette voix, le garçon sait de suite quelle est la personne qui lui tient compagnie.

« Rikei ? »

Reconnu, le scientifique sort de la pénombre et dévoile son joli minois à la lumière du jour. Sur le moment, Allen était sur le point de se montrer très heureux de le revoir mais en se souvenant de leur séparation, l'exorciste décide de refouler sa joie. Très froidement, le locataire de la chambre interroge son visiteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

\- Doucement Allen, je ne suis pas là pour te nuire si cela peut te rassurer.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es ici parce que le directeur avait besoin de ton expérience ?

\- Si. »

Comme le jeune homme a dormi en retirant le maximum de vêtements afin de se sentir le mieux possible, il hésite à retirer le drap qui recouvre la partie inférieure de son corps. Du coup, l'exorciste le fait savoir à celui qui est présent dans la pièce.

« Tu peux sortir de ma chambre afin que je puisse m'habiller s'il te plaît ?

\- Depuis quand as-tu des difficultés à te montrer nu devant moi alors qu'à une certaine époque, tu l'étais très souvent en ma compagnie ?

\- Heureusement que tu disais que tu n'étais pas ici pour me causer des problèmes. » Lui lance froidement Allen.

Alors qu'il allait répondre, Rikei décide de garder le silence et se dirige tranquillement vers l'unique sortie de la chambre. Une fois que la porte se referme après son passage, Allen se dépêche de sortir de son lit et d'attraper ses vêtements qui reposaient sur le dossier de la chaise de son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, le voilà prêt pour affronter cette nouvelle journée et à son tour, l'adolescent déserte la pièce. Alors qu'il arrive dans le couloir, il se rend compte que Rikei est présent et il sent que celui-ci ne va pas le quitter d'une semelle. Pire encore, ce dernier serait bien capable de parler de ce qui s'est passé entre eux, lorsque l'exorciste était en convalescence au sein de la branche asiatique de la Congrégation.

Voulant prendre un délicieux mais surtout, un copieux petit repas, Allen marche en direction du restaurant de l'agence mais comme il s'en doutait, Rikei évolue derrière lui. Rapidement, ses nerfs prennent le dessus et le combattant s'arrête avant de se retourner.

« Pourquoi me suis-tu ?

\- Parce que j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec toi ?

\- Ha bon ? Pourtant, tu m'avais bien dit que le directeur avait besoin de tes compétences aujourd'hui et son bureau se trouve de l'autre côté du couloir.

\- Arrête Allen.

\- Arrêtez quoi ? »

Rikei était loin de s'imaginer qu'il allait trouver un adolescent très froid et très distant envers lui. Cela prouve que les combats et les révélations sur sa véritable identité l'ont beaucoup changé et sur le moment, le scientifique est à deux doigts d'abandonner. Toutefois, ses sentiments s'avèrent être les plus forts et malheureusement, l'homme a besoin de se montrer bavard.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as fait un trait sur ce que nous avons vécu ensemble. Tu sais que notre séparation est très dure pour moi ?

\- Et alors ? Tu voudrais que je te prenne dans mes bras, que je te conduise dans ma chambre et que je t'honore comme j'avais eu la bêtise de le faire auparavant ?

\- Parce que pour toi, nous deux était une connerie ?

\- Et la plus belle de toute notre vie. Maintenant, j'aimerai que tu me laisses tranquille car j'ai du boulot aujourd'hui et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un amoureux transi parvienne à me pourrir la journée. »

Estimant en avoir terminé avec celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui, Allen Walker tourne sur ses talons et reprend sa progression en direction de la cantine de la Congrégation. Puisque tout est fini entre eux deux, le scientifique n'hésite plus à se faire menacer.

« Compte sur moi pour que le directeur soit au courant de notre relation. »

Suite à cette phrase, Allen s'immobilise une seconde fois et se demande s'il ne doit pas tuer celui qui se trouve dans son dos. Si jamais il devait passer à l'action, cela serait peut-être une fenêtre ouverte pour celui qui dort en lui et l'adolescent ne tient pas à lui offrir une chance. Comment pourrait-il faire pour s'en débarrasser sans pour autant céder à une telle pulsion ? Lorsqu'une idée traverse son esprit, le jeune homme se met à sourire et se montre volontairement bruyant.

« A moi ! Un Akume a réussit à rentrer dans la Congrégation ! Venez vite m'aider pour mettre un terme à son existence ! »

Alors que Allen se tourne vers Rikei et le menace de sa main difforme, d'autres exorcistes arrivent par le restaurant et viennent se placer à côtés de lui. A la vue de toutes ses personnes prêtent à en découdre, le scientifique recule de plusieurs pas et tente de les calmer.

« Arrêtez les gars, je suis Rikei de la branche asiatique. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne parvenez pas à me reconnaître ? »


	8. Chapter 8

Le refus.

Alors qu'une petite équipe d'exorciste a été envoyé dans un village dont la vie en son sein se veut modeste, Lavi sort d'une maison de laquelle s'échappe un air de musique et des exclamations enjouées, afin de respirer un peu. Actuellement, il fait nuit et le garçon s'attendrit au fur et à mesure que ses yeux se posent sur les nombreuses étoiles qui scintillent dans le firmament. Ce soir, la lune est absente et il est bien regrettable car l'homme adore passer de longues minutes à la contempler. Soudain, au bout de quelques secondes, le garçon se rappelle pourquoi il a ressenti le besoin de s'isoler un peu et à ce moment, son coeur lui fait atrocement mal. Toutefois, ce n'est pas d'une douleur provoqué par un spasme comme il arrive parfois. Non, l'homme est simplement amoureux et il ne cesse de souffrir puisque le sentiment qu'il nourrit au plus profond de lui ne trouver aucun écho.

Alors que le futur Bookman lâche un soupir d'exaspération, voilà que la porte de la maison s'ouvre sur Lenalee. Après l'avoir fermé après son passage, l'exorciste s'empresse de rejoindre son ami et se montre curieuse.

« Tout va bien Lavi ? J'avais l'impression que cette petite fête donnée en notre honneur ne te faisait pas plaisir ?

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ? Les villageois sont très heureux que nous soyons parmi nous mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous n'avons toujours pas mis la main sur cette innocence. Si l'on ne se dépêche pas, les monstres du Comte Millénaire ne devraient pas tarder à se manifester à leur tour et tant qu'on peur y échapper, cela m'arrangerait beaucoup.

\- Je vois. »

Donc, Lavi voit cette fête un peu déplacée alors que le groupe d'exorciste n'a toujours pas commencé les recherches. Pourtant, c'est bien la première fois qu'ils sont reçus de cette manière et Lenalee voulait absolument en profiter. Les occasions de faire la fête sont tellement rares et elle aurait tellement voulu que l'homme qui se tient près d'elle puisse également s'amuser. Tout à coup, Lavi prononce une phrase qui inquiète la femme.

« Quand on fera notre retour à la Congrégation, fais-moi penser que je dois demander à ton frère de m'envoyer sur d'autres lieux de mission pour ne plus avoir Allen dans les pattes.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Parce que je ne le supporte plus. »

Voilà qui est étonnant. D'habitude, Lavi donne l'impression d'être très copain avec Allen et il arrive très souvent que les deux hommes rigolent ensemble. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que le manipulateur de marteau lâche une telle phrase ?

« Il a fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû ?

\- Non. C'est juste moi qui ne tourne pas rond ces derniers jours, c'est tout.

\- Je pourrais peut-être t'aider si tu le voulais bien ?

\- C'est gentil mais je préfère m'arrêter à ma décision. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de rejeter ton aide ?

\- Non. »

Lenalee n'est pas vraiment du genre à reprocher quelque chose à ses amis. Par contre, en ce qui concerne le Comte et ses sbires, c'est une toute autre histoire.

« Mais tu es sûr que c'est la bonne solution ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Oui car je n'en vois pas d'autres.

\- Il n'empêche que je trouve ça plutôt radicale. Enfin, je ne vais pas te forcer à me donner la raison qui te pousse à vouloir agir ainsi mais je trouve ça dommage. Si jamais tu me cherches, tu sais où me trouver ?

\- Merci. »

Lenalee décide d'abandonner l'homme afin de retourner à l'intérieur histoire de ne pas inquiéter les autres. Désormais, Lavi est seul alors qu'un paquet d'idées se bouscule dans sa tête. Il est vrai que sa décision est un peu radicale mais celui-ci sait aussi qu'il aura beaucoup de mal à mener ses missions à bien si jamais Allen était près de lui. Pourquoi est-ce que son coeur a décidé de délivrer une certaine chaleur de bien-être à chaque fois qu'il se trouve en présence de ce dernier ? La nature a un humour qui lui échappe la plupart du temps et pour ce cas de figure, elle ne semble pas vouloir déroger à la règle.

Ayant marre de se tenir debout sur ses jambes, le protégé de Bookman pose son postérieur sur les nombreuses dalles en pierre qui recouvrent le sol et continue de contempler le ciel.

« Dis-moi vraiment ce qui se passe s'il te plaît ? »

Au son de cette voix, Lavi sursaute et tourne sa tête pour se rendre compte que Lenalee est de retour auprès de lui.

« Tu n'étais pas retourné à l'intérieur ?

\- Si mais comme je me fais du souci pour toi, j'ai décidé de revenir. Tiens, j'ai pensé qu'un petit verre pourrait te faire le plus grand bien. »

La demoiselle lui tend un gobelet rouge et alors que ce dernier se retrouve dans les mains de l'homme, l'exorciste de sexe féminin se pose à terre à son tour. Après une première gorgée, Lavi ne peut s'empêcher de faire une grimace.

« Tu aurais dû me dire que c'était de l'alcool.

\- Parce que tu en aurais bu si je te l'avais dit ? »

Encore une fois, Lenalee marque un point. Lavi n'aime pas trop boire de l'alcool lorsqu'il est en mission car il suffirait que le taux de cette boisson soit suffisamment haut dans son sang pour que le Comte se manifeste par le biais de l'un de ses akumas. Si jamais Lavi n'a pas les idées clairs, celui-ci est convaincu sur le fait qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps contre l'un de ces adversaires. Si jamais c'est un niveau quatre, il est foutu.

« Je suis avec toi si jamais un akuma se manifeste, tente de le rassurer Lenalee.

\- C'est gentil mais je m'inquiète beaucoup moins de ces derniers que du refus que je pourrais essuyer si je te devais tout dire à Allen. »


	9. Chapter 9

L'alcool.

Cross sort de la salle où il se trouvait auparavant avec Cloud et se fait la promesse de mettre la main sur le chef des scientifiques pour lui passer une petite gueulante. Depuis quand doit-il s'abaisser à faire le ménage lorsque le Comte et ses sbires décident de s'offrir une petite balade dans le coin ? Tout en se promenant, l'exorciste tente de se calmer afin de ne pas commettre d'impair lorsqu'il se retrouvera face au grand frère de Lenalee mais subitement, son esprit lui joue des tours. En effet, un flot de souvenirs concernant son passé se bouscule dans sa tête et bien sûr, l'homme ne s'explique pas ce retour à une plus vieille époque.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, Cross se trouve dans une pièce dont l'éclairage est tamisée. De suite, le maître d'Allen sait où son esprit a décidé de l'emmener et il doit reconnaître que ce passage de sa vie personnelle est l'une des plus agréables de toute sa vie. Très vite, l'exorciste sourit lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il tient une bouteille de Sake dans l'une de ses mains et son bonheur va grandissant lorsqu'un panneau de bois glisse sur ses rails avant qu'une splendide femme fasse son entrée. A ses longs cheveux noirs et à ce joli kimono aux motifs floraux, l'homme ne peine pas à reconnaître celle qui vient lui rendre visite.

« Anita. »

La femme se retourne après avoir fermé l'issue et lui adresse un joli sourire.

« Bonsoir Cross, je suis très heureuse de te revoir par ici. Lorsque l'une de mes suivantes m'a annoncé que tu étais dans les parages, mon coeur n'a fait qu'un bond et j'ai cessé toute activité pour vérifier ces dires de mes propres yeux.

\- Il faut croire que tu es la seule personne au monde qui se montre toujours aussi heureuse de me revoir.

\- Oui mais tu te doutes bien que j'évite de songer aux anciens problèmes qui demeurent entre nous. »

Cross ne dit rien mais sait de suite de quoi fait référence la merveilleuse créature qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui. Ne résistant pas à l'appel de l'alcool, l'exorciste s'empresse de porter le goulot jusqu'à ses lèvres et fait disparaître plusieurs gorgées au sein de son estomac. De son côté, la femme s'approche d'un meuble très bas sur lequel repose deux bougies immaculées et une pièce de bois sur laquelle repose la tige d'un encens consumé depuis fort longtemps. Voulant remplacer ce dernier, Anita tire sur l'unique tiroir du meuble et en sort une boîte longue par sa forme et dans laquelle se cachent plusieurs bâtons.

« Quel parfum te tente ce soir ? Lui demande-t-elle.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à gâcher ce moment ? Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ces diffuseurs et à chaque fois, tu m'obliges à supporter leurs odeurs.

\- Et pourtant, tu reviens toujours. Remarque, l'alcool doit y être pour quelque chose.

\- Oui mais bon, cette invention humaine est la seule chose qui vaille d'être connue et pour laquelle je n'hésite jamais à parcourir des centaines de kilomètres, voir des milliers. Grâce à cet ami, je peux oublier la misère qui règne dans notre monde mais surtout, le chaos que tente d'apporter le Comte Millénaire. »

Après avoir allumé le bâton d'encens, Anita le place sur le réceptacle prévu à cet effet et ferme le tiroir du petit meuble. Ensuite, elle se lève pour rejoindre l'homme et pose rapidement ses genoux face aux siens.

« Me permets-tu de me montrer agréable en ta compagnie ?

\- Non merci. »

Suite à cette réponse, l'hôtesse se montre surprise. D'habitude, Cross aime bien qu'elle soit légèrement dévêtue pour profiter de ce corps si agréable que la nature a songé à lui offrir mais là, les choses semblent différentes pour ce soir. Curieuse, Anita lui soumet une interrogation.

« Que se passe-t-il pour que tu refuses mes services ? »

Là encore, comportement inhabituel venant de l'exorciste aux deux innocences.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour ton protégé ?

\- Non car je sais qu'il est particulièrement débrouillard et c'est ça qui me dérange en fin de compte. D'ailleurs, une certaine rumeur est parvenue jusqu'à mes oreilles le concernant.

\- Et qui est ?

\- Ce jeune monsieur s'autorise à parcourir le monde afin de me retrouver. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais strictement rien. »

Anita conserve le silence mais n'en pense pas moi. Elle sait très bien ce qui motive le jeune Allen Walker à s'être lancé sur les traces de son maître afin de lui mettre la main dessus. Toujours cette maudite histoire de dette mais bon, l'homme en sème partout où il a le malheur de s'arrêter et la délicieuse hôtesse en fait partie.

« Ce garçon ne sait toujours pas qui il est réellement ?

\- Non et c'est bien mieux ainsi. De toute façon, Allen aura bien le temps de le découvrir et je compte sur toi pour te montrer silencieuse à ce sujet lorsqu'il arrivera jusqu'à toi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il viendra me rendre visite ?

\- Je viens de te le dire, mon élève marche sur mes traces donc, il est inévitable qu'il ne passe pas par là. »

Anita se garde de se montrer ravie de cette nouvelle car elle meurt d'impatience de connaître ce jeune homme. Est-il aussi séduisant que son maître ? Les jours prochains lui apportera sûrement la réponse. Pour l'heure, elle continue de se montrer attentive aux besoins de l'exorciste et ignore quoi faire pour l'aider à se distraire complètement.

Soudain, Cross revient à la réalité et se montre déçu de ne pas avoir conservé la bouteille d'alcool avec lui. Peut-être qu'en formulant une telle demande au chef des scientifiques, celui-ci lui accordera la bénédiction de s'en voir offrir plusieurs ? Et attention, pas de la vinasse bon marché qu'on peut trouver chez n'importe quel débiteur d'alcool. Ce que Cross veut par-dessus tout, c'est avoir la chance de savourer le meilleur sake qui soit et il sait que le directeur peut faire marcher ses relations pour s'en procurer.


	10. Chapter 10

La passion.

Ce soir, lorsqu'elle rejoint sa chambre au sein de la Congrégation, Miranda ne se sent pas dans son assiette. En effet, depuis quelques minutes, un terrible mal de tête ne cesse de la tourmenter et ne voulant pas inquiéter les autres, la femme a décidé de prendre sur elle. Néanmoins, la douleur ne cesse d'empirer et lorsque l'exorciste se pose sur le bord de son lit, celle-ci ressent le besoin de porter ses mains sur chaque côté de sa chevelure.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive encore ? »

N'y pouvant plus et sachant que ce n'est pas en attendant que le temps fasse son œuvre pour que sa souffrance cesse de la tourmenter, la femme se lève de son lit et avance péniblement jusqu'à l'unique porte de sa chambre. Lorsque sa main droite se pose sur la poignée, Miranda est prise de vertiges et son mal-être est si intense qu'elle s'écroule sur ses genoux. Néanmoins, avant de fermer les paupières, elle a la force d'exprimer quelques mots dans l'espoir qu'une personne passant dans le couloir puisse l'entendre mais sa voix est si faible.

« S'il vous plaît… Que quelqu'un m'aide... »

Terrassée par son mal de tête, Miranda s'écroule complètement sur le sol et sombre dans un monde qui ressemble à celui des songes. Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, l'amie d'Allen Walker est étonnée du décor dressé autour d'elle. Déjà, cette pièce ne partage rien de commun avec sa chambre et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ignore quel comportement adopté. Au loin, devant un petit meuble, une femme vêtue d'un kimono s'active. Comme cette dernière est occupée, Miranda utilise ses bras sur lesquels elle prend appuie afin de se relever légèrement.

Ensuite, l'utilisatrice du time record se permet de promener son regard dans l'intégralité de la pièce et tombe d'accord sur le fait qu'elle se trouve dans une nouvelle chambre. Allez, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

« Heu… Bonsoir. »

Suite à ces quelques mots, la femme lui tournant le dos cesse ses activités et se lève avant de se retourner. Lorsque Miranda aperçoit son minois, elle se rend compte que son hôtesse possède une beauté à en couper le souffle et bizarrement, cette personne lui semble familière. Néanmoins, comme sa mémoire lui joue des tours, l'exorciste préfère vérifier quelque chose.

« Vous êtes une Akuma ? »

Suite à cette question, la femme aux traits asiatiques porte l'une de ses mains devant sa bouche et s'autorise un rire très peu discret. Devant ce comportement, Miranda ignore si elle doit le prendre comme une réponse mais lorsque la seconde femme lui répond négativement, elle se sent beaucoup plus rassurée.

« C'est bizarre. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir croisé quelque part et pourtant, vous me semblez familière.

\- Je suis Anita, une amie de la Congrégation.»

A l'évocation de ce prénom, Miranda sait qu'elle n'a rien à craindre de celle qui se tient à quelques centimètres de son lit. Toutefois, la question sur sa présence en ces lieux est toujours présente mais inutile d'en discuter avec son hôtesse. Combien de fois Lenalee et Allen lui ont parlé de cette femme ? Bien trop souvent et c'est aussi grâce à ces derniers que Miranda a su à qui elle avait affaire.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici et comment suis-je arrivée jusqu'à là ? Demande celle qui se tient sur le lit. »

Anita ne dit rien mais s'agenouille près du futon et pousse un plateau en argent qu'elle avait posé très près du matelas il y a de cela quelques minutes. Sur celui-ci repose une tasse, une théière, un sucrier et une cuillère.

« Vous devriez boire un peu de ce thé, cela vous ferait le plus grand bien.»

Alors que l'asiatique verse de la boisson chaude dans la tasse, Miranda se dit que cela ne serait pas une mauvaise idée et accepte volontiers la proposition. D'ailleurs, alors qu'elle veille à se positionner correctement sur le lit, la femme s'étonne que sa tête ne lui fait plus mal. Comment cela est-ce possible ? Peut-être que Anita est la responsable de cette mystérieuse guérison ?

« J'imagine que vous devez vous poser une multitude de question à mon égard, commence l'hôtesse. Mais l'heure n'est pas à ces confidences. Si je suis ici, c'est pour vous demandez une faveur.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Voilà. Je sais que depuis que vous avez effectué votre arrivée au sein de la Congrégation, beaucoup de changement se sont opérés en vous et sincèrement, vous en aviez terriblement besoin. Maintenant que la confiance semble guider vos pas, j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes d'accord pour reprendre mon travail auprès de Cross ?

\- Cross ? Le maître d'Allen ?

\- Oui. »

Rien que d'imaginer cet homme fait frisonner Miranda. Comment pourrait-elle l'approcher afin de poursuivre l'oeuvre d'Anita alors qu'ils ne se connaissent pas beaucoup ? De plus, si elle tente de se montrer familière avec lui, cela risque d'éveiller des soupçons et il se pourrait bien que cet homme lui demande des comptes et au pire, la menacer. Toutefois, une ombre demeure au tableau.

« Quel est ce travail ?

\- Cross aime deux choses dans la vie : L'alcool et la passion. Si vous veillez à lui offrir quelques bouteilles lors d'une soirée et un peu de votre personne, je suis sûre que vous pourrez nouer une grande amitié voir, une certaine complicité.

\- Un peu de votre personne ? »

Miranda a beau répéter ces quelques mots, elle ne voit pas du tout où souhaite en venir son hôtesse. Maintenant que le thé est servi, Anita prend la tasse dans ses mains et la tend à son invité.

« Cross se sent particulièrement à l'aise lorsque la passion de deux corps s'exprime. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

\- Attendez… Vous m'avez fait venir ici juste pour me demander ça ? Navrée mais je suis une fille qui tente de mener une vie respectable et je ne tiens à m'engager sur cette voie. »


	11. Chapter 11

Le combat.

Cloud est toujours dans l'immense salle dans laquelle reposent les cadavres d'Akuma, du moins, ce qu'il en reste. Comme Miranda fut victime de vertiges en prenant uniquement le bras de l'un des corps, la femme a décidé de la congédier afin de terminer cette tâche ingrate en solitaire. Néanmoins, le travail n'avance pas aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait voulu et deux heures plus tard, la pièce compte encore une multitude de tas ici et là. Devant l'immensité de la tâche, Cloud a prit soin de demander à Miranda de faire savoir au chef de l'équipe scientifique de lui envoyer quelqu'un d'autre et lorsque l'exorciste entend des pas résonner dans le couloir, elle se montre plutôt contente. Alors qu'un sourire de soulagement se dessine sur ses lèvres, la femme au singe déchante très vite lorsque ses yeux se posent sur celui qui est venu la rejoindre.

« Winters ? »

L'exorciste portant des épaulières pointues s'avance dans la salle afin de venir se poster près de sa collègue. Là, il se montre un peu bavard.

« Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir remonter dans le temps pour pouvoir poursuivre ce magnifique combat.

\- Tu plaisantes ? »

Elle se permet cette question alors que cette dernière connaît déjà la réponse. Pendant ce temps, Winters s'éloigne de son amie pour s'arrêter quelques centimètres plus loin et là, il se met à contempler le tas de cadavres qui repose sous ses yeux. Parmi les corps, un adversaire dont il a eu le privilège de lui mettre une raclée et lorsque les souvenirs de cet échange musclé lui caressent l'esprit, l'homme sourit sous son masque.

« J'imagine que je ne peux compter sur ton aide ? » Lui demande Cloud.

Là encore, aucune réponse de la part de celui qui est présent dans la salle. A la base, Winters n'aime pas trop recevoir d'ordre et la femme sait que le grand frère de Lenalee est du genre à en donner.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu nous rejoindre ?

\- Parce que l'Ordre me l'a demandé mais aussi parce que j'avais une occasion de tuer un grand nombre d'ennemi.

\- Et c'est tout ? »

Là encore, l'homme se réfugie dans le silence avant de se pencher pour prendre le cadavre de son ancien adversaire. Une fois que celui-ci se tient dans ses bras, l'exorciste plonge son regard dans celui de l'Akuma et reste de glace devant ses yeux vides du moindre signe de vie. Soudain, Cloud décide de lui avouer quelque chose afin de le faire réagir.

« Si tu étais venu quelques minutes auparavant, tu aurais pu te charger du monstre qui avait survécu.

\- Quoi ? »

Là, Winters tourne son visage dissimulé en direction de la femme et cette dernière savoure le fait qu'elle a pu attiser sa curiosité. Cloud décide de poursuivre en lui révélant tout ce qui s'est passé dans les moindres détails.

« Il se planquait à l'intérieur d'un tas et il s'est manifesté lorsque Miranda était sur le point de partir. Comme nous avons discuté des possibilités de son innocence, je ne voulais pas qu'il aille rejoindre le Comte Millénaire pour lui apporter ces précisions.

\- Et il ressemblait à quoi cet Akuma ?

\- Son corps repose dans le fond de la pièce et tu ne risques pas de te tromper. »

Toujours intrigué par ce fait, Winters lâche le cadavre qu'il tenait entre ses mains et quitte le tas afin d'évoluer jusqu'au fond de la salle. Là, il aperçoit le corps d'un monstre assit contre le mur, la partie supérieure du corps légèrement penchée sur le reste. Derrière lui et formant un cercle presque régulier, des éclats de sang.

« C'est moi ou tu t'es lâchée avec lui ?

\- Exactement. J'ai eu une occasion de venger la mort de ceux qui sont tombés au combat et si je devais recommencer, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. »

Tout en observant la bête, Winters se rend compte que celle-ci a des pointes sur le dos de ses mains. De plus, ses ongles sont très longs et vu à quel point ses bras sont développés, l'exorciste se dit que la créature qui repose à ses pieds devait être assez puissante. Néanmoins, elle n'a malheureusement pas tenu très longtemps face à Cloud et à son singe.

« Rassure-moi, poursuit-il. Il s'est défendu ?

\- Bien sûr mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Continue je te prie. »

Voulant s'accorder une petite pause, Cloud abandonne son tas de cadavres pour rejoindre son collègue. Dès que la femme s'arrête à son niveau, la conversation peut reprendre et elle compte bien faire son maximum pour faire rager celui qui se tient à ses côtés.

« Cet akuma était un tantinet macho. Monsieur était déçu de se retrouver face à deux femmes alors qu'il aurait pu se manifester lorsque j'étais en compagnie de Cross. Il a sûrement cru que j'étais faible.

\- Et c'est ce qui lui a coûté la vie ?

\- Oui. En fait, cet akuma n'avait rien dans la culotte si bien sûr, il en avait une. En tout cas, j'ai eu le temps de me placer devant Miranda afin de la protéger correctement et c'est à ce moment que cet ennemi m'a sauté dessus. D'ailleurs, je sais par avance que tu te serais amusé face à lui car ce démon avait la capacité de transformer chacune de ses mains en masse pointue.

\- Vraiment ? »

La femme hoche positivement de la tête avant de poursuivre. Elle lui dit que la créature comptait sur cet effet de surprise et sur sa puissance pour mettre le singe de Cloud hors d'état de nuire mais malheureusement, les choses se sont passées d'une toute autre façon.

« J'aurais pu lui offrir une mort lente et douloureuse, s'exprime Winters.

\- Oui mais tu n'étais pas là. La prochaine fois que notre directeur te demande de te rendre à tel endroit, montre-toi plus rapide car si tu continues d'agir comme tu le fais, tu pourrais louper de très belles surprises. »


	12. Chapter 12

Le monde.

Cet après-midi, Lenalee a décidé de se faire un peu de shopping dans l'un des villages les plus réputé dans ce domaine. Plus tôt dans la journée, la jeune femme a reçu l'autorisation de son grand frère mais surtout, une jolie enveloppe dans laquelle a été soigneusement glissé quelques billets pour qu'elle puisse se faire plaisir à hauteur de ses envies. Sur le moment, l'exorciste n'a su quoi dire mais naturellement, le chef de l'équipe scientifique s'est chargé de lui trouver toutes les excuses pour justifier la raison d'un tel présent. Heureuse, Lenalee s'est empressée de se rendre dans un village qu'elle connaît plus bien et a prit soin de solliciter l'aide d'une personne dont elle apprécie fortement la présence. Alors que le soleil brille haut dans le ciel, l'exorciste marche tranquillement sur la rue qui sépare les deux rangées de boutiques implantées dans la bourgade tandis que l'individu lui emboîte le pas.

Portant plusieurs sacs en papier coloré afin de soulager la demoiselle, le chinois aux cheveux blonds est aux anges si on doit se fier à ce sourire béat qui demeure sur ses lèvres. Soudain, sans crier gare, Lenalee met un terme à sa marche alors que ses yeux sont braqués sur un banc en pierre et à la teinte immaculée, se trouvant en sortie de la fameuse rue.

« Je pense que nous avons mérité un peu de repos. » S'exprime-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le duo d'ami est posé sur le siège et chacun d'entre eux tient un gobelet dans ses mains. Tandis que Lenalee porte le récipient à ses lèvres, Bak ose lui poser une question.

« Pourquoi ce village et non une ville plus grande ?

\- Uniquement parce que j'ai l'impression de parcourir le monde lorsque je viens ici. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien m'installer ici plus tard si la chance est de mon côté. »

Suite à cette révélation, le coeur du chinois se met à battre plus fortement qu'à l'accoutumée. S'il avait un peu plus de courage, ce dernier lui demanderait si elle envisage de se poser dans les environs avec quelqu'un et si la réponse est positive, le nom de cette personne. Toutefois, il estime que le silence est de rigueur car s'il se montre trop curieux, il pourrait trahir l'existence de ses sentiments envers cette belle demoiselle et l'homme ne tient pas vraiment à ce que leur relation s'en retrouve modifiée. S'il devait la perdre…

« En tout cas, je tiens à te remercier de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici.

\- Avec plaisir. » Se contente-t-il de répondre.

Après ce bref échange, un petit air frais se lève et vient faire danser les cheveux des deux protagonistes. Frissonnante, Lenalee tourne son visage vers l'homme et se rend compte que celui-ci est affairé à boire le contenu de son gobelet. Là, la petite sœur de Komui profite de l'instant pour se pencher légèrement sur son côté et peu de temps après, un baiser est déposé sur la joue droite du chinois. Ne s'attendant nullement à cette marque d'affection, l'homme manque de s'étouffer. Le voyant dans cet état, Lenalee s'inquiète.

« Tu as besoin que je te tape dans le dos ? »

Lui répondant non à l'aide de son index qu'il fait bouger de droite à gauche, le chinois parvient à se calmer au bout de quelques secondes. Ensuite, il se montre curieux au sujet de la nature de ce baiser.

« J'ai fait quelque chose pour mériter ce contact ?

\- C'était pour te remercier de m'avoir accompagné. »

Sur le moment, Bak ne dit rien mais espère secrètement que le grand frère de Lenalee poursuivra sa générosité envers sa jeune sœur dans les mois à venir. Ainsi, il pourra toujours se proposer pour l'accompagner et si tout se passe bien, d'autres baisers pourront être ainsi récoltés.

« Tu n'as pas peur de te sentir seule si jamais tu t'installais dans ce village ?

\- Non car les habitants sont très chaleureux et puis je sais que je pourrais compte sur mes amis au sein de la Congrégation pour me rendre visite de temps en temps. D'ailleurs, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte.

\- Merci. »

L'homme est très touché par cette invitation et voilà qu'une douce chaleur se fait sentir au niveau de ses joues. Voulant retrouver sa tranquillité d'esprit, Bak poursuit la consommation de sa boisson en prenant soin de ne pas s'étouffer cette fois. De son côté, Lenalee poursuit dans ses bavardages.

« Même si notre mission peut se montrer très difficile par moment, je suis fière et heureuse d'être une exorciste. Ainsi, je peux parcourir le monde et connaître les mœurs des habitants. »

Là, le chinois ressent le besoin d'exprimer quelque chose.

« A t'écouter, on pourrait croire que tu te sens seule à la Congrégation. »

A cet instant, Lenalee pose son gobelet sur le banc en pierre et pose ses mains sur ses cuisses. Ensuite, ses membres se ferment et de la tristesse se lit sur son visage.

« Ce n'est pas que je me sens seule. C'est juste que par moment, j'aurais voulu que ma vie ressemble à autre chose. »

Bak ignorait totalement que la jeune femme qui se tient à ses côtés avait ce genre de pensée. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si leur relation était nouvelle. Sans le vouloir, le dirigeant de la branche asiatique de la Congrégation prononce quelques mots qui auront une certaine conséquence.

« Si tu étais d'accord, je pourrais t'offrir le monde.

\- Quoi ? »

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de dire, Bak recommence à rougir et décide de faire quelques pas afin de s'éloigner de sa jeune amie. Alors qu'il marche droit devant lui, Lenalee se montre curieuse et ne tiens pas à lâcher l'affaire.

« Excuse-moi Bak mais je n'ai pas comprit le sens de ta phrase. Tu peux m'expliquer s'il te plaît ? »

Là, suite à cette question, l'homme ne sait quoi faire. Doit-il lui avouer ou continuer à tout lui dissimuler comme il le fait depuis le début de leur amitié ?


End file.
